


The Beginning:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steve, Danny, Catherine: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Car Accidents, Confessions, Consensual, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e15 Kai e'e (Tidal Wave), F/M, Family, Feelings, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, Het and Slash, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Realization, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny has falling in love with Steve, & Catherine, They were speechless, Danny gets hurt, & they take care of him, Is he gonna forgive them?, Will they take care of him?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: Sorry, A short one, & part of my Steve, Danny, & Catherine series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning:

Commander Steve McGarrett, & Lieutenant Catherine "Cath" Rollins were taken back, & speechless by their friend, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams's declaration of love to them. By their lack of response, & reaction, He instantly felt smaller. "It's ok, Guys, You don't have to say a word, I get it, & understand", He left to clear his head, & left them to their thoughts.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Officer Kono Kalakaua were coming into HQ, as Danny was coming out, Chin asked with a smile, "How did it go, Brah ?", Kono asked, "Did you tell them ?", The Blond Detective shook his head sadly, "It did not go well, I need to go clear my head", The Cousins watched their friend, then they went to get Steve & Catherine's side of the story, so they can help fix this problem.

 

Danny went to see Grace, & spent some time with her, when she went to do her homework, Rachel asked, "What's the matter, Danny ?", Danny knew that he could never hide anything from his Ex, & explained with a sigh, his situation, & she listened like a good friend, "Give them a chance, Let themselves explain themselves, plus I trust them to keep you, & Gracie safe from hurt, danger, or something far worse", Danny always liked that she was reasonable, & he kissed her cheek, "Thanks, Rachel", he said, & he kissed Grace "goodbye", He felt more confused than ever before.

 

Meanwhile, Steve & Catherine were explaining themselves to Chin, & Kono, "We had no idea that he felt like this", The Navy Seal said, Catherine said agreeing, "We definitely had no idea", Chin said, "Talk to him, He looks like a kicked puppy", & Kono said, "Just tell him what you told us, You should be fine", Catherine & Steve both nodded, They are gonna tell Danny their side, & that they felt the same way.

 

Danny was emotional, when he drove, He was crying his heart out, He will follow Rachel's advice, If it does work out, He hopes that he can still keep his friendships with Steve, & Catherine. The Former New Jersey Detective never wants to lose that, If he does, It would kill him literally. He gasped, cause he did not see a tree in front of him, "FUCK !", he screamed & he crashed into it.

 

The Team got the call, & rushed over to the scene, They saw their friend being loaded into an ambulance, by some paramedics, Duke told them go ahead, He & HPD will handle the scene, & that they should go ahead & be with Danny, Steve, & Catherine went into the ambulance, While Kono & Chin meets them at Tripler Medical Center. They rushed Danny in, & had the others wait in the Waiting Room.

 

The Doctor came out to tell them the news, "Detective Williams was a lucky man, He has only a broken arm, cuts, & bruises, But he will make a full recovery", The Team sighed with relief, Kono & Chin went back to HQ, so they can finish their paperwork. Steve & Catherine were directed to their new & possible new lover's hospital room. When they saw the condition that Danny was in, The Navy Couple felt instantly guilty.

 

Danny woke up, & smiled weakly at Steve & Catherine, He wet his lips & cleared his throat, "I am so sorry, Guys", he said softly, Catherine said, as she placed a finger to his lips, "You have nothing to apologize for, Sweetheart, We are just glad to see that you are ok", The Navy Seal nodded in agreement, "We are gonna take good care of you", Danny said sadly, "The Camaro is trashed", Steve growled, "Fuck it, It's just a car". Danny & Catherine both chuckled at that, They kissed Danny with passion, & the Five-O Detective knew that was a promise for a new life, & future with them.


End file.
